Tomorrow
by Miss Hal Gibson
Summary: "The chipmunk let out a shaky sigh, running a finger through her somewhat tangled caramel hair. She tried her best to keep up her appearance, despite not having shelter and shampoo." A look into the lives of The Chipettes when they were growing up on the streets of New York City.


**AN: Hi everybody! I haven't written anything for a while! **

**A few months ago I started(and almost finished) a oneshot about The Chipettes' life on the streets of New York. Nobody writes about that! Anyway, the night I wrote it, I lost it because I restarted my computer but forgot to save. :( I was mad and hadn't restarted it until tonight. So, here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Chipettes belong to Ross Bagdasarain Jr. and Janice Karman**

* * *

Tiny droplets of snow plopped down from the rooftops, landing on the metal trashcans in the alleyway with a loud, rapid noise.

It was because of this that Brittany found herself unable to sleep. The small girl cradled her knees to her chest, pulling a rusty lighter from her frayed dress pocket. She was honestly surprised it hadn't fallen out. Her sister's patchwork must have done the trick.

She flipped open the lighter and let the small flame flicker in the wind. It didn't provide much warmth, but, then again, on a blustery night such as this one, nothing did.

* * *

The young chipmunk held her shaking hand beside the bright light, letting out a shaky breath. It wasn't long before she dropped the lighter and pulled her hands back into the cacoon she had created with her body. Her body heat seemed to be doing a bit better of a job at keeping her warm.

Brittany glanced over to her little sisters, who were snuggled together inside of a box in the corner of the alleyway. Despite being the more selfish of the three, her love for her sisters made her hope they were much warmer than she was.

The chipmunk let out a shaky sigh, running a finger through her somewhat tangled caramel hair. She tried her best to keep up her appearance, despite not having shelter and shampoo. Every other morning she would wash her hair and her dirtiest dresses in the sink at the restaurant she and her sisters worked at. She had to use hand soap, but it was _something _at least.

* * *

Brittany scrunched up her nose in disgust at what her life had become. A street rat. _Her!_ Just a few years ago she imagined herself being _famous _by now! She had a beautiful voice, a beautiful personality, and a _gorgeous _face.

When she and her sisters became famous, the first thing Brittany planned to do was indulge herself with the most beautiful, expensive designer dresses she could find. She planned to buy the most expensive name brand shampoo and conditioner, and a nice brush to run through her hair as much as she pleased.

No more patches on her clothes, no more holes in her shoes, no more matted hair or dirty faces. She would buy makeup, a pair of shoes to match every outfit, perfume!

* * *

The eight-year-old felt a small smile creep onto her pretty face. Yes, she was going to be a star. She didn't care how many bathrooms she had to perform in to make it to the top, she was going to get there.

She was pushed out of her thoughts when a shiver wracked her body. Why did it always have to be so cold in the winter? She wanted to live somewhere warm, where she could go to the beach in a cute little bikini, like the ones she always saw the girls wearing in the magazines she managed to find in the trashcan.

* * *

When she felt her toes start to grow numb, she decided it would be best to crawl back into the box she and her sisters were calling home for the night. It wasn't much, but it was certainly better than a park bench.

She huddled together with the other two girls, Jeanette and Eleanor. All three struggled to stay warm, despite being in several layers of clothing.

Brittany glanced over towards the flaps of the box, wondering to herself if there was enough room inside for her to close it. Thankfully, there was.

* * *

After sealing the box, now enveloped in its darkness, the young chipmunk took the chance to return to her thoughts. She focussed her icy blue eyes on her only source of light, a tiny hole in the top of the box.

The light from the buildings above her and the street lamps entered her warm little sanctuary this way, and despite the fact the hole let in a bit of the cold with it, she was thankful. She was, after all, absolutely terrified of the dark.

Brittany focused all her attention on that little hole and the slivers of light it provided. The light was like her hopes, her dreams. It was forcing its way through the darkness. It was strong, determined, as stubborn as a mule.

They had already gotten this far, and she knew they would reach much higher, go much further.

* * *

Brittany quietly began humming a familiar tune. The same song she and her sisters had sung before they had decided to escape Miss Grudge's clutches back in Australia. The same song that had given them all hope then, that had dried their tears.

_Tomorrow. _Forever had she associated the song with hopes and dreams, with happiness. Maybe tomorrow would be better. Maybe tomorrow they'd have a full meal. Maybe tomorrow they'd have a warm place to sleep. Maybe tomorrow they'd make some extra cash to indulge.

Maybe tomorrow they'd reach their dreams.

* * *

**Well, that's it! I hope you guys liked it! It was a struggle to refrain from referring to the girls as "Miller", because they had no last names at this time, and even harder to refrain from calling them "Chipettes" because, at this time, they weren't! **

**In case you aren't educated on the matter, The Chipettes grew up homeless on the streets of New York City for the majority of their lives after coming to the U.S. from Australia. This is shown in the episode "The Chipette Story", which shows the girls pasts. In this story, they appear as they do in the episode before they leave for California. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
